The Pokewomens dimension of fat
by Generalhyna
Summary: A bord Mew and Mewtwo one day decids to create a dimensional paradise for women to grow big and obese and become fat pokewomen and just have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: in light of how far The planet of fat animal females is going, I am gonna do my first ever Pokemon fat story starting with Mew and Mewtwo and growing up with the (mostly female) ledgends and the pokegirls of pokemon, so lets get crazy.**

 **Chapter 1: Mews crazy idea**

In the hall of ledgendarys live the many ledgendary pokemon who govern and watch the pokemon world, however dispite the grand privliage of watching the world…comes the on/off boredom, however in one ledgendarys case…it was stifling.

Mew, also known as the origin pokemon who created the DNA of Pokemon and humans was borad and wanted something to do as Mewtwo came in to see her sister in all and DNA "Mew what is wrong?" asked Mewtwo as Mew floated on her back "I am so borad, there is nothing to do and non of the others want to play " she said as Mewtwo sighed "I know the feeling, I feel as if there is nothing new to try and do and I wish we can find something to do, the only fun thing we did was get massively fat, as an experiment and soon started to love the feeling of getting big and immobile that they started to eat and eat and eat and grow big till they were as big as continents…however they were forced to return to there normal size and weight thanks to Arceus due to the fact that Humans were seeing them and that was a big no as the ledgends had to be inconspicuous.

However for Mewtwo she got an idea recalling the time they got massively fat to continent size "I have an idea and it can reduce our boredom, why don't we create a dimension, a paradise for females to relax, have fun and do what ever they want" said Mewtwo as Mew got stars in her eyes "we can even become super fat again and this time Arceus won't bother us since we can probably make it into a private land" she said as Mewtwo smiled "You are correct now come on lets do this!" she said.

A few days soon passed as Mew and Mewtwo used there combined powers created a dimension of there own that looked like a wild life paradice with a large grassy field, forests, a large pound and a huge salt water lake, guardians, a swamp and more to make this place a perfect paradise, as all over are various berry bushes as Mewtwo worked on a machine to produce food for the land along with a second experiment…to create a serem to turn normal human females into Pokehumans as the two started to permently shift into there pokehuman forms.

Mew into a cute but short Lolita girl with pink hair and blue eyes and her cute cat ears and long tail and pink skin dressed in a cute little princess gown, however the princess dress was getting tight as she was eating making her small A-cupped breasts balloon to a lovely B-cup, her stomach becoming more bigger, and round, and her small aft looking plump making her cute dress tight as Mewtwo looked dressed as a scientist, with long to her waist silver hair and her tail and feet and horns poking from her hair.

"This is perfect and I so cant wait, I want to be 1500 pounds again" said Mew as she ate a few more berry tarts as Mewtwo chuckled "Well it looks like you are on the way mew" she said as Mew laughed a cute laugh "Gotta work hard so we can be like we were at continent size" she said as she took a big bit of cake as she looked at Mewtwo "You want some?" she asked as Mewtwo blushed "Sure think, miss the days we just got lazy and let ourselfs go, but now we can do it as half pokemon-half females" she said getting some more cake and begain to eat it,

Several days passed in this new dimension as both Mew and Mewtwo ate without stopping and soon let themselves go till the point there outfits just bursted off there fat flabby frames as Mew looked at the lake at her now 'taller form' due to the formula in the milk making her less looking like a child, nad more of an adult about Mewtwos size as she looked at her round M-cupped breasts as Mewtwo waddled over "Looking over yourself?" she asked as Mew hummed "Yup, feels good to be big again, but It still feels very light *Sits on her bigger rear* 500 pounds, lame" she said as Mewtwo joined her "It maybe small but it's a good start for both of us" she said as she pokeded Mews large M-cupped breasts making her giggle

"Besides we cant rush it, I need to perfect the serems and make a teleport machine that will transfer potential females to our dimension and I need to be mobil to do it" she said as she stood up to waddle to her work "just keep making food for our future females and later we can soon get back to what we were once before" she said with a smile as Mew squeed and waddled off to start cooking.

Who knows who will be the first to come to the paradise of future fat beauties that will come to the relm…well lets just wait and see

 **Authors note: I hadve done it…and I have no regrets of doing it, my first pokemon fat story…don't judge me, its for those who are fat admires out there *Blush***


	2. Chapter 2 The Kanto Beauties

**Authors note: OK PEOPLE! Lets see some fat pokemon beauties, starting first with the four female gym leaders of Kanto Misty, Erica, Jasmine, and Sabrina**

 **Chapter 2: Kanto Ladies**

A few days had passed in the human world as in Kanto on their days off the four Kanto Gym leaders decided to have lunch together for a meet and greet "Hi guys glad you were able to come for lunch, especially you Jasmine since you were always training with your dad" said Misty as Jasmine smirked "I may desire to become the next Fusha city gym leader but I know when to take a break, I am just amazed that Sabrina is taking a break with all of that acting you always are doing in Unova" she said as Sabrina gave a small smile "I maybe a part time actor, but even I know when to take a break once in a while" she said as Erica smiled "I am just glad we are all together to talk about our life, though Misty I am curious if you founded someone yet?" asked the gentle grass gym leader as Misty blushed.

"Well…not yet but…can I be honest, I maybe slowly starting to like girls more then guys…please don't laugh" she said with a blush as none of the gym leaders laughed but had a look of understanding "Hay its ok, we are all girls here and truth be told…I maybe starting to like girls as well" said Jasmine as Misty was in awe "really?" she asked as Jasmine nodded but before she could respond Sabrina felt something and tense "Girls stay on guard someone is trying to teleport us somewhere" she said but before any of the females could respond…they vanished and were teleported somewhere else.

Soon the four Kanto female gym leaders were taken to a land that looked like a home for pokemon of all types and filled with many berry bushes, however they sawed a table filled with bake goods as Erica went up to it "All of these look so amazing and *Sniffs* oh I smell berries mixed in them, why this is nice of someone to make nice meal for us" she said as Jasmine looked around "This feels like a trap" she said her senses on high alert only to hear a rumbling noise as the four females turned and sawed to there surprise that they were being approached by a pair of 600 pound Pokewomen, however further to there surprise, they sawed it was Mew and Mewtwo and were surprised.

"Welcome maidens of Kanto, to our paradise" said Mewtwo holding a fat arm out as Jasmine was just shock "What the hell! Why are you two so…Arceus dammed big!" yelled Jasmine as Sabrina calmly stepped forward "can you at least please tell us where we are, and why is there a long buffet table near us?" she asked none of the group relizing Misty in her hunger was going to the table.

"Of course, youre in a paradise me and Mewtwo made to grow fat, and have lesbian sex if we want to and well just grow big and fat and to avoid a similar insadent we both did when me and Mewtwo beat the size of a continent" said Mew as Erica was surprised "that was both of you? That is super amazing" she said before sharing a quick glance at the buffet table and seeing Misty eating a lot of the pastries…stripped down to her underware and bra "OH MY GOSH! Guys you got to try it its sooo good" she said as she ate more and more as her bra and panties started to bulge and tighten as her normally firm stomach grew bigger and her b-cupped breasts grew bigger and tight on her ocean theamed bra and her ass cheeks started to get bigger as Erica blushed at the sight and then joined as well enjoying the homemade tastes of the pastries as it started to affect her body as well as she felt her body grow out more and more making her kimmoto tight as Jasmine got upset, while Sabrina remained calm and indiffrant looking.

"Oi stop it you two! Now!" she barked however the Water and Grass type trainers were lost in eating as Misty was the first, fattening all over until her bra snapped off leaving her now big M-cupped breasts jiggling and her fat bare ass exposed when her pannies also popped off, the same happened with Erica as her Kimmoto soon ripped and fell off revealing her delicate bare skin exposed as the two paused in there eating and looked at one another.

"Wow Erica, you look amazing" said Misty as she jiggled her big belly as Erica did the same with hers as she giggled "you do to Misty she said as they rubbed there bellys together as Jasmine just blinked "You got to be kidding me" she said only to see Sabrina eating and growing as shown by her shirt slowly ridding up on her as Jasmine yelled "Sabrina!" she yelled as Sabrina gave a smirk "I can see that this can lead to great happiness and For one, am glad to want to grow fat" she said as Jasmine just watched her three friends eat and grow fat and just play with there fat bodies as Mew giggled and use psychic to carry her as she lifts some pastries "Come on Jasmin, don't fight it enjoy it" she said as she giggled her pink furry human body as Jasmin shook "NO I WONt'T-OMM" she started only for Mew to force a slice of cheese cake into Jasmines mouth.

When the poison ninja swallowed on instinct the food soon took effect as she then soon allowed Mew to feed her as she soon started to grow bigger and fatter as she Jasmine felt helpless as she lost her former ninja trim body as her ninja outfit bursted free as her formerly toned body got soft and jiggly until she reached a good 600 pounds and was dropped to the ground.

"Ugg I cant belive this…but strange *fiddles with her breasts* it feels soo good" she said as she looked at the buffet "Ah what the heck, come on girls let me join in" she said as she stuffed her face with her fellow gym leaders as Mew and Mewtwo were happy for there first four females to join her and they couldn't wait to see who comes next to this paradise.

 **Authors note: That is a new chapter and be ready…for more…next week I may take a hiatus from being on fanfiction due to "Personal reasons" but I will be back…when I am ready to come back, but to Dark, I have never abandoned you and wont start, I just need to sort out some life things.**


	3. 3 the transformation of the gym leaders

**Authors note: and now the gym leaders to transform into pokemon females as I try to catch up with my other fat stories and with a new Ben 10/My little pony cross based on a cool my little pony comic on devinart made by mauroz (What will happen? Just wait for the first chapter) and Dark, stay strong and pacient, I am still a human and lack a laptop and need to rely on a library comp and get sidtrackted with life, but I will N-never abandon you, remember and understand that!**

 **Now enough chat, lets go!**

 **Chapter 3 the first Kanto animals**

It has been three weeks since the four kanto gym leaders were teleported to the pokewomen dimension and were really enjoying the food and atmosphere that it felt really soothing and relaxing as each of the four beauties had grown to over 900 pounds of fat and were loving this paradise and the on/off sex with one another and there hostessts Mew and Mewtwo, who both had grown to 1200 pounds as today they were having a bit of fun with the new girls.

"Prrrrr" said Mew as she felt Misty and Janine rub her big breasts with there thick faces as the former fit ninja gym leader started to enjoy sucking on the pink cats nipples as Erica just sunned and at more of the delicious goodies and Mewtwo and Sabrina just sat calmly together, though Mewtwo wrapped her long tail around the psychics fat leg as she hummed "this is the life, to just eat, have sex and enjoy such delicious food as we all grow bigger and rounder" she said using her psychic powers to levitate a two slices of cake to her and mewtwo as they hured loud burping from Erica who blushed seeing the other females look at her as she giggled and went back to eating "I have to agree Sabrina, I am glad me and mew had made this relm and seeing the human females happy in this place" she said jamming her fingers into Sabrina making her moan with pleasure as Mew spoke up.

"But want to know how it can become even more cool?" she said as the four females got together as Mew got from her large breasts four serems "we can give you the choice to become pokewomen like me and Mewtwo and that can really make this place pop, a paradise of fat Pokewomen hybrids" she said as the four gym leaders shared a look as Misty, ever bold waddled up "I'll go first, it sounds like fun to do" she said taking one of the viles and drank it down as she howed and felt the change as she felt her skin become creamy smove as her hair grew longer and grew two long fins as her breasts expanded and her legs fused into one fat tail as her stomach expanded out as she finished transforming into a Anthro Milotic as the other females were in awe at her look.

"So…how do I look?" she asked as the other gym leaders were in awe at her look until Erica joined the boldness and got the next serem and drank it down as she moaned and got on all fours as her legs and arms got thicker and bigger and her stomach grew fatter as her ears became similar to a venasaru and heck, even grew a venasaur flower and leaves and grew sharp teeth as her skin became a light green as her stomach and breasts grew big as she panted "Wow…that was fun and I feel that lovely sunshine on me" she said as she waddled on all four as Jannine shrugged and got the next as she drank the formula down and felt a shifting pain in her body as her lower half seemed to transform into the fat carapase of a Ariados as her stomach and breasts expanded as six ariadose legs appeared on her back as she gain a pair of mandibles on her face as she grinned "Sweet, fits me well as a poison expert" she said as a hunger struck her as she waddled to the buffet table and begain to eat as Sabrina calmly waddled over and took to the buffet and ate as Sabrina calmly went next "I will take the last one, though I know and feel what I will become" she said as she drank the formula down and letted out a small moan of pleasure as she felt her body expand and alter as she soon felt her mind grow smarter and stronger as she soon was a beautiful Alakazam pokewomen as Mewtwo was impressed at her appearance as she held a fat hand out "care to have some fun?" she asked as Sabrina smirked as she was guided away to have fun as the first three were now pokewomen, but from there what will happen next and will add onto this fat paradise.


	4. Chapter 4 The Kanto birds

**Authors note: Well I promised Dark to show the transformation of the Kanto birds, well here they are!**

 **Chapter 4 The Kanto birds**

As the paradise dimension was flourishing, three bird women of Kanto who govern the control over the lands oceans and prevent natural disasters were flying around in there full pokemon form, albit a bit slightly borad since Mew and Mewtwo disappeared to do who knows what, though Zapdos wondered if they founded a place to regrow to big size again much to her laughter as she and the other ledgendarys got a good laugh seeing Mew and Mewtwo as big as a continent before there mistress Arceus changed them back "Zapdos be nice its not there faut they chose to become so big and fat" said Moltress causing Zaptos to chuckle as Articuno was quiet as she had a wondering thought.

' _I wonder what will it be like to become that big'_ she thought as in a wink the three ledgendary birds had vanished to where…who knows as soon they appeared in the dimension that Mew and Mewtwo had created but the three birds were no longer pokemon…but pokewomen.

Moltress was a tanned beauty with yellow-orange eyes like fire, beautiful fire like wings on her back and long to her waist firey hair that mimics her wings and a beautiful C-cupped breasts and a toned stomach and a firm ass that is tickled by her hair.

Zapdos would be described as a fit runner and also a punk with her spiky style yellow hair and electric wings and although flat with a A-cup her stomach was toned as her skin was medium tanned and her butt firm as she had a look of anger for the teleportation.

And lastly Articuno would be described as flawless and fair as snow as she looked like she was a yuki onna with long blue hair and her light blue wings flowing on her back.

All three were surprised, though Zapdos was very very voical on being teleported to god knows where "OK who is the jerk to teleport us to this place?!" she yelled as Moltres gave the lightning bird a look "Zapdos calm down before you summon a storm and create a new forest fire again" she said as Zapdos grumbled as Articuno looking around, sawed a long buffet table of treats and goodies and locations that seemed perfect for pokemon "Girls…I think we were transported to a pokemon preserve" said Articuno as Moltress and Zapdos were confused…though Zapdos got mad "Great we are in human territory" she said as soon her stomach grumbled as Articuno smiled as Zapdoes had to look sheepish as Moltress looked at the buffet table "Well…human establishment or not, there is food, and its best to get something to eat before we can go out and figure out what is wrong" said Moltres as the three former bird women sat at the table and started to eat the pastries, however once they passed there tounges, they started to eat in a frenzy like they were starved and while Moltres and Zapdos were plain confsed, Articuno just rolled with it as there formerly trim bodies started to melt away and grow bigger and fatter and rounder with each pastry they ate as there ass grew rounder and plushy, as Zapdoses toned abs slowly melted away to become a curved orb and then slowly started to expand as her flat chest blossomed up into beautiful D-cupped breasts as Articuno taking note was surprised but rolled with it more so when she felt her larger belly on her thickening legs _'well…I did wonder what it would be like to be big, and well I am not complaining'_ she thought as she continued to eat and savor the beautiful pastries as the three birds became fat birds until one by one there chairs broke causing them to look at there now 900 pound bodies as Moltres and Zapdos (Who was really, really loud) to gasp in surprise as Articuno was slightly indifferent and started to play with her breasts as she was surprised at what had happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Yelled Zapdos as she looked at her 900 body and her new breasts as Moltres as leader of the three was just as stunned "I don't know, but if this is some humans sick idea of a joke, I will burn that human to death for such atrositys!" she said angerly "This is no human prank or trap" said a deep mature female voice as the three birds turned and were surprised to see the…larger form of Mewtwo…albeit 1500 pound of pokewomen as she smiled causing Zapdos to yell.

"What-the-heck? Mewtwo? What is going on and oh our mother, why are you so fat again?" she said as Mewtwo chuckled and fondled her big breasts as she gave a knowng smile "Me and me had decited to try again to become giant and fat again, however we decided to do it away from humans and made our own world to do it, more so for other females who wish to become fat and have sex and just be free to do what they want to" she said as while Moltres and Zapdos were stunned Articuno with a little difficulty waddled up and spoke.

"This place…is perfect, I knew I wanted to know how it feels to get so big, but I was nervous and scared that I would end up mocked like you and Mew, but here, I can experience it without the mockery of the others" she said surprising the other two birds as they never knew Articuno felt that way as Mewtwo smiled "I am glad as here, we are all fat lesbians here and we do have four females here already, they were former humans, but thanks to a serem I made they had become pokewomen as well and are enjoying this fat life" said Mewtwo surprising the two Kanto birds as Mewtwo showed them the fatten pokewomen.

Misty was enjoying a dip in the pool as Erica was sunning and absorbing sunlight for her new flower as Jennine was in the woods claiming her territory as Sabrina was meditating and just relaxing as she used her telekinesis to carry food to her to eat as the three Kanto birds were in awe, more at the 1500 pound mew who looked more adult like and mature, but still emotionally a child as she cuddled and played in the water with Misty as the three birds were just stunned as Mewtwo smiled.

"its fun once you get used to it and with more coming, it will be twice as fun to try out" she said as soon…the three birds felt themselves get integrated into this odd and new fat life as Moltres took to staying on her own to eat and grow, as Zapdos not wanting to be small rapid ate a lot of berries to try to beat Mewtwo as Articuno calmly just hang a round the human turned pokemon hybrids and having fun with Misty often using her ice powers to turn berrys and there milk into ice cream as they enjoyed the land themselves.

However with three ledgendarys in the fat paradise…who will be next to join this land of fat and freedom of lesbian sex?


End file.
